kingdomunderfirefandomcom-20200223-history
Orc
Orcs are the largest number of inhabitants in Hexter, a mostly desert land in the East of Bersia, outnumbering many times the number of Ogres, who are the other inhabitants of that land, however, Orcs are the weaker of the two and generally are the Infantry, Axemen and Cavalry of thir respective tribes. (Pre-Annexation) Orcs lack any magical skill and must rely on Liches or Dark Elves for magical help. Thry also lack the skill to use ranged weapons and again must rely on Dark Elves (if present) to be archers. Orcs are master tamers and are able to tame many beasts including Wyverns, Swamp Mammoths, Dirigibles and Large Boars, which they use as horses for cavalry. They are the strongest Infantry of all the Races due to their thick skin and muscly complexure. They are vulnerable to fire attacks, and when set on fire make a very high pitched squealing noise, which is possibly where their nickname comes from. Orcs appear as having green skin, bulky bodies, short legs, tusks, muscly arms and facial appearances somewhat similar to pigs, giving them many nicknames such as Pigs, Hogs and Squealers by Dark Elves and Humans alike. They are not very good architects preferring to live in small clusters of tent like structures or shanty villages and small stockades made of wood. Their cloths and armour are also lacking in quality with most of their troops wearing nothing but a loincloth made of leather with a chain belt, or perhaps a dark coat of what appears to be fur or hair of some kind, possibly from the Large Boars they have tamed. Prior to being annexed by Vellond, the Orcs and Ogres of Hexter were split into many different tribes, namely Darokha, Gorzanik, Jurai and Nazarahm tribes were the four strongest, and for the most part they got on reasonably well with eachother. However the Half Vampire Lord, Valdemar had united the Dark Elves in Vellond north of Hexter and was looking on Hexter with keen eyes, seeing a large Labour Force and Army that he could use. He sent Appeasment Inspectors, including his own son Lienhart to oversee and gain the trust of the Orcs by giving them weapons and an Alliance with the tribes. Initially, it began with one tribe, the Darokha, who were the most ambitious and second strongest of all the Orc tribes. he appeasement policy of weapons and resources aided the Darokha in conquering smaller neighbouring tribes. Upon seeing what was happening, a rebellion started among the rest of the Orc tribes, headed by the Gorzanic tribe, they fough against Vellond but were ultimately crushed by Valdemars general, Regnier. Eventually all Orc tribes were united as one under Vellond and wore red plumes as a sign of allegience. Orcs are not known for their intelligence, often being fooled by Dark Elves and Humans, although some are smart enough to be Sappers and to lay traps. After an Orc has died it can be re-animated by a Lich into a ghoul, a creature that runs on all fours and is unarmed. They are brought to life through the Lich Curse and thus are vulnerable to Holy magic.